1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices with near field communication capabilities.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices configured for communication, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, and radios, each use antennas to transmit and receive radio-frequency communication signals. These antennas communicate with networks to transmit and receive data. The antennas allow the device to be truly wireless, in that all communication may occur over the air.
While once large, retractable devices, the antennas found on most common communication devices are quite small today. For example, at one time a mobile telephone was a relatively large device with a long, floppy, protruding antenna. Due to advances in technology, modern mobile telephones are slimmer and lighter. Antenna design has advanced to the point that many modern mobile telephones do not include protruding antennas at all. They rather rely upon internal antenna structures for communication with networks. The use of internal antennas has allowed designers and engineers to create sleeker and more fashionable products.
At the same time, the number of networks with which an electronic device must communicate has increased. This has increased the complexity of the circuitry of electronic devices, as well as the number of antennas required to communicate with the various networks. It would be advantageous to have an electronic device with simplified circuits without sacrificing device functionality.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.